


Unexpected Amoureux

by harshasingh787



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Heterosexual Character, Kissing, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshasingh787/pseuds/harshasingh787
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Smith is living the life of his dreams with a good job to do and a suitable and cheerful partner in life, audrey.<br/>In his perfect life nothing is expected to go wrong. Well, atleast it  is hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>Really bad at writing summary and stories ;cause it's my first time.<br/>So, don't be too rude.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Amoureux

UNEXPECTED AMOUREUX  
It was a normal day like usual. Like nothing other than meeting up with ordinary people and doing usual chores of life. I was not complaining because normal was better than anything. But the main problem for me was that I connor smith was not getting any ideas for my coloumn. Yes, no ideas. For a writer it was a very stressful thing. Believe me! I was a free- lance writer. It was a pretty good job. I mean I was allowed to write whatever I wanted to. Free- lance writing was not my first choice. In my college years I was a straight A student. I had a great future ahead of me- everyone always told me that. My parents were happy. I was happy too. Soon after graduation I was accepted in a multinational company. I was in training for 3 years and then I got the real job. The job was great, the salary was splendid, everybody loved me at the job, and last but not the least my parents were happy. Everything was going great and everyone was happy including me, right? Heh, well that was definitely a big No.   
Soon after completing my training and joining my job I felt that something was not right. At first it was all alright but after sometime I was drifting away. I mean everyday I woke up and wondered whether what I was doing was good or a total waste. It was all piling up in my head and I had no one to talk to. My father was a total business critic . His day started with world economy and ended with spouting loads of was business trash. He was a total business-freak. So talking to him was out of limit. As for my mum , she was a good women but she was totally old-fashioned and not much of an understanding person. If I even try to discuss my problems with her she would just probably say, “Everything in your life is perfect. It’s just that you are a little stressed. Don’t do anything that you will regret later.” And that is definitely not helping.  
Every single day was eating me alive. Seriously I was thinking of leaving everything behind and going into rut but then one day something happened. It was like God has heard my problems and was already giving me solution. That one day , something …no everything changed. That day somehow , someone convinced me to start writing. Actually it was quite a persuation than actual convincing. At first I thought it was crazy but as I started doing free-lance writing , I got totally immersed in it. It was like I got a totally got a new life. But it was not easy. I had to leave my current well settling and well endowing job. Hmm.. and was my parents reaction to all this. Parents mood status : Not Happy. They totally thought I was crazy and that I was destroying my awesome life. Huh! More like depressing My father said that I was going in a wrong direction. But I did not falter at all. I kept on going got accepted by people and many well- endowed newspaper and now here I was one of the most popular free-lance writer who was currently struggling to write a good article. Seriously it all sounded like a dream. As I was dreaming I heard someone at the door  
“ Hey connie , are you in there? You are aren’t you? Come on open the door. Let poor little audi-audi in the house”?  
Remember when I said that I was convinced by certain someone to live the life of my dreams. Well the person currently standing at my door shouting like a lunatic was that certain someone. Audrey Roberts was that women that helped changing my life. She was a photographer and I must say a very good photographer. It was like every photo she clicked brought out the soul and like true feelings of the very object. I met her when our company was seeking some professional photographers for company’s logo designing. I was said to meet with her, interview her and then write review about whether she was capable for the job. Instead she interviewed me and then concluded that I was not suitable for the current job. First I was really irritated, thinking that how can some stranger decide what I should do but then as she kept on talking I started questioning my opinion about her and her advice. At the end of the interview, I thanked her and left. That day not only I recommended her name for the job but also decided to change my life. I decided to quit my job and contacted Audrey for any recommendations about my new life. She sounded really happy just like a kid after receiving a candy he was long denied. And there she was now, Audrey Roberts, my friend and adviser for 2 years and lover for 1 year. Yes, how can someone not fell in love with a girl like her. She was cheerful, she was bubbly, supportive and everything I wanted in my life. I smiled and went to get the door.  
“You know you could have just rang the door- bell like a normal person instead of banging and screaming at my door like a lunatic, bad enough for me to call 911” I said as I let her in, trying to look annoyed but miserably at that.  
“Well you don’t love me for being normal right?” she said as she smiled cheekily , kissing my cheek and entering the house.  
I followed her inside the house and started brewing some coffee(because why not) as I started the conversation,  
“So how was the day?” I asked “ Well it was better than yesterday but hopefully tomorrow will be much better, so it was actually fine. How was yours?”  
I laughed a little at her reply before answering, “ Ok I guess, Can’t get any creative ideas for my new article”.  
“Well I just have one thing to say to you my boy, “ Strive forward till you succeed””She said making funny hand and face gesture. I laughed. This is why Ioved her. She always made me laugh when I was sad. I know this line is very clichéd and I really look like a love struck puppy but what can I do, it’s the truth.  
We sat out the dinner and dug in. Suddenly Audrey spoke up  
“ Oh yeah forgot to tell, my dad wants to meet you.”  
“Umm…Ok, but why so suddenly, I mean it really is too sudden”. I said  
“What’s so odd and sudden about meeting my dad, I mean we are lovers and living together”?  
“ No there is nothing wrong. It’s just that you never mentioned anything about your father or meeting up with him up till now.”  
“Well I just think that it’s time for some family bonding.” She said and I nodded in agreement and we both went silent. This silence, it was something I didn’t like. Then again suddenly Audrey rose from her seat ad went inside. I followed her totally confused. I asked her what happened.  
“Connor it was not just that, I seriously need to talk to you about something.”  
Now I looked at her completely confused as I spoke, “We aren’t breaking up are we? I asked scared.  
“No silly it’s not like that it’s just…..”  
And with that she went on her knees and pulled out something. She looked and straight into my eyes and said while opening the box in her hand, “Connor Smith, will you marry me”.  
Well that was really surprising . I was left dumbstruck. But then I collected myself, snorted a little supressing my laugh that was erupting from my throat seeing her face which was gazing upon me like a child for my answer.  
“Umm….isn’t that a man’s job”?  
She said nothing and just stared at me and spoke, “The world is changing , dude. So, yes or no”.  
I stared at her with the same intensity and kneeled down as I spoke, “What if my answer is no?”  
“Hmm…..then I have to choose some else that will accept my proposal, but if say yes umm i…..  
I cut her mid sentence and seals her lips with a kiss. This kiss not passionate or anything. It’s just sweet and simple filled with love. Moments later we stop and I look in her eyes and say, “Yes”.  
She smile a little as she says, “Guess now I don’t have to find someone else”.  
And we kiss again and that’s how our night ends filled with love and passion in each others arm.  
The next morning Audrey leaves early due to her important assignment. She tells me to be at her father’s home on time properly dressed and the way she speaks that line is really scary. But I just shrug it off anyway.  
After she leaves I rest just a little bit more and then I wake up to get ready for my big day. Greeting the father. Oh my god I feel all nervous all of a sudden and giddy. I need Audrey but she is not here. Oh come on connor! Man up and also suit up. The way Audrey talks about her father all the time sounds like he is a good man. Audrey always says that how after she lost her mother at the age 5 , her father took all her responsibilities and brought up to be the women she is: proud and enthusiastic. Well he seems like a pretty good old man. I think I won’t be having any problem. I give myself final touches and then leave for audrey’s father’s home. I just noticed that I don’t even know his name.  
It’s 10 ‘o’ clock when I arrive at the given address. I see Audrey nowhere, Well maybe she inside the house. But just to assure I call her.  
“Hey Audrey have you arrived yet.”  
“ No I haven’t have you?”  
“Umm…Yes I am standing outside the house. How much longer till you come? I don’t wanna go alone” I say  
“Oh come on, don’t be such a baby, go on inside it’s not like my father’s gonna bite. I’ll there in a few minutes”.  
And then she hangs up on me, seriously. I straighten up my suit and go to the entrance and ring the bell. Moments later a faint voice comes from inside sounding like a ‘coming’, and then the door opens.  
A head peeks out of the door. Then I see a slender looking man with pale skin and hazel eyes. Wow weird combination and how did I noticed so many things in just one look. But I wasn’t expecting another man in the house. Maybe he is audrey’s cousin or something. After moments of staring at each other the man speaks up, “ Are you Connor Smith”? the man asks suspiciously.  
“ Ummm….yes I am.”  
The man’s suspicious looks changes into a bored one as he speaks, “Good. Come in . I’ve been expecting you.” As he walks inside of the house inviting me in. I look around as I speak “Cn I know who are you? I mean can you tell me where is audrey’s father”.  
As the man is about to speak, Audrey suddenly barges from behind me, huffing a lot.  
“Oh good. Atleast you came in. Looks like you already met my father,huh?”  
I looked around to see if her father has arrived but I saw no one other than the young man until the said man brought hand and spoke, “Hello pleased to meet you I am Austin Roberts , audrey’s father” the man said with a sweet smile. WHAT THE HELL?  
“His is your father, but he looks so young…..”  
“ I know right he looks more handsome than you for someone his age” Audrey says laughingly and his father waves his hands as he invites us both in the living room.   
We sit there and talk. Well, it’s mostly Audrey blabbering too much while I sit there awkwardly smiling. Audrey’s father Austin just sits there saying not much and smiling. So far he looks like a good fellow. But seriously, I have a really serious question going around in my head, ‘How can such a young fellow be a 21 year olds father I mean look at him. He looks like he can pass for audrey’s elder brother or something.’  
We ( Audrey ) talk a little more when Austin announces that we should have some breakfast. He gets up to go for the kitchen when he turns around smiles while saying, “Connor would you come and help me”. “Umm.. sure why not” I say as I look towards audrey’s. she volunteers to help too but his father declines her offer by saying that she should rest a little as she came running home.  
I follow him into the kitchen and starts picking up the dishes. I try to start a little conversation , “So, Mr. Roberts I was wondering about why you look so….”  
I stopped at the middle when Mr. Roberts stops what he is doing and glares at me with a very harsh type of intensity. It’s so bad that it makes me cringe a little. And then he gives a sharp smile saying, “ please call me Austin and oh one more thing” his face again turns really angry “Don’t try to start fake conversations with me or I swear I stab your pretty face with my dear knife got it. You know why I am angry because I know what kind of person you are. You stupid rich people just want to play with innocent people’s life and that’s it. And one more thing ‘STAY.AWAY.FROM.AUDREY’. Because I don’t know what you have told her but I know your kind of people. And so I don’t support this marriage at all. Last but not the least ‘I.HATE.YOU’, with that he turns to leave but halts and turns around sassily saying “ Ah , on second thought Mr. Roberts is good for you. Don’t you dare call me by my name.”  
With that he leaves leaving a very shocked me. There’s only one thing going around my mind and that is :  
WHAT THE HELL?????

**Author's Note:**

> See Ya Later!


End file.
